


Blind Dates & Secrets

by H50sm



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 11:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H50sm/pseuds/H50sm
Summary: Danny and Steve have dates, how will they work out? Will Steve be able to protect Danny, or will his past come back to haunt him?





	Blind Dates & Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I did not edit this, I wasn't even going to post it BUT im listening to my friends advice as post it. I hope you like it. Enjoy

Steve stretched out on his bed after his shower. He opened his tumblr account and went over to his messages, he smiled when he saw one waiting for him. From the man that’s he’s been talking with for over a year now. 

 

IllBeAMonkeysUncle: Hey babe, you on tonight?”

SpringsteinFan: Yeah, I’m here babe. Sorry. Had a shitty day, took a shower and got dinner.

IllBeAMonkeysUncle: I’m sorry. What happened?

SpringsteinFan: Work was just difficult. Soooo….

IllBeAMonkeysUncle: Soooo…..are you ready for this weekend? I mean, I’ve set the time aside to meet you, and my boss knows that I’m off the weekend.

SpringsteinFan: Yeah me too. My boss knows I’m out this weekend, he thinks I’m spending time with my daughter.

Steve smiled and bit his lip. He took a deep breath. 

IllBeAMonkeysUncle: Name the time and place and I’ll meet you tomorrow.

Danny smiled and sucked in his bottom lip. He wanted a secluded place but close to public access in case this guy was a freak.

SpringsteinFan: Rainbow market? They have food breakfast there. Say nine?

IllBeAmonkeysUncle: I’ll be there. I’ll be wearing white pants with a black tee-shirt.

SpringSteinFan: I’ll have a camera around my neck, a old camera. You’ll see me.

Steve shook his head, he couldn’t believe this was happening. 

IllBeAMokeysUncle: Cool, see ya then babe. Gotta go ice my shoulder. Laterz baby.

SpringsteinFan: Laterz babe.

Danny and Steve both went to bed that night, completely unaware of the fact that they were talking to one another. They started talking on line after they met on a tumblr account, thinking they were both just two gay men trying to find the right one. The men didn’t know they were even gay, they always kept that a secret for one reason or another. The next morning Steve pulled up outside of Rainbow, and got out of the truck and looked around. He didn’t see his mysterious man, he walked up and ordered a couple of coffees. He carried the drinks to a table and sat down, but he heard a gasp. He closed his eyes and looked up. “Danny?” He zeroed in on the camera around his neck. His pulse started to race and his heart was hammering in his chest. He swallowed hard and stood up, his hands were sweating. 

Danny wasn’t in any better shape. Especially when he noticed Steve was wearing the exact same clothes that his friend was going to be wearing. He let out a breath, and it was shaky and deep. “Steve….I…I….think I’m going to pass out.”

Steve shook his head and jumped to Danny’s side. “Please sit, want food?”

Danny just nodded his head, but Steve quickly went and ordered a couple of plates of food. Steve returned a few minutes later and placed food in front of Danny. They stared at one another for a few minutes. They are their food, but un willing to say anything. Steve noticed that Danny had snapped a few pictures of him after he had eaten. He smiled and shook his head. “Do you…uh…want to go back to my house? We can….uhh…talk in private?”

Danny nodded. “Yeah. I’ll follow you okay?”

“Yeah.” Steve managed to say as they both walked out to their vehicles. He only then noticed he was parked next to Danny. He sighed and got in. How could he never have seen this before. He was shocked that he had been speaking to Danny this whole time, but he honestly couldn’t deny they had feelings for one another. Just assumed they were just real close friends. But he was currently thinking of every touch, very unspoken word, every time they would tell each other that they loved one another. Steve blew out a unsteady breath and he pulled into his driveway. He swallowed hard when he saw Danny pull in next to him, just like he had always done. He brought out a bag which Steve knew was filled of his cameras. He smiled weakly as Danny followed him to his front door, which he unlocked and dropped his keys in the basket next to the door. “Can I get you anything?”

Danny looked up at me and started to laugh hysterically. “You do realize if I wanted anything I would just get it myself.”

Steve smiled. “No, I know. You are right. It’s just not what I was expecting.”

“Looking back on all of this, I realized now that I should have known it was your. Your name on tumblr, your shoulder injury.”

Steve smiled. “Yeah, said you were from the east coast and how you have a daughter you only see once in a while.” Steve sat down. “I…I want to see where this goes, I mean. Look how we are every day at work, not at work.”

Danny sucked in his bottom lip. “No I know. We’ve always been close. I would like to see where this goes too. I mean, what if we are each other’s person.”

“We already are Danny, it’s just that we are adding in another part of our relationship.”

“Do we have to tell everyone? I mean, I want to just…..be us? Is that bad?”

“No, of course not. I mean, I think we should tell Grace. But that’s up to you. I mean, we haven't even kissed yet, why would I want to tell everyone else?”

Danny sat down on the table in front of me. “Do you want to kiss me?”

Steve’s eyes flashed up looked at Danny. He pulled the shorter man closer to him. Danny’s knees in between his own. “I do want to kiss you, but I think it’s best if we work this out slowly. I mean, we are changing our whole dynamic here.”

Danny linked their hands together, he shuttered at the feeling of Steve’s skin touching his. “I think that’s what I’m most afraid of, I mean…I can’t loose you as my friend. That relationship has meant more to me than anything in the longest time.”

Steve nodded his head but kept his eyes trained on Danny’s. “I couldn’t agree more. And that’s why I think we should keep this between us, date. Learn about one another outside of our normal habits.” Steve ran his hands lightly on top of Danny’s arms, he closed his eyes enjoying the feel of Danny, the smell of him. “Should we set rules? I don’t want to do something that you arent comfortable with.”

Danny nodded. “Yeah. We need to remember to keep up our normal antics up at work. No PDA at work at all, and please….we need to just be watchful of where we go. I don’t want people to see us prematurely.”

Steve nodded. “When should we tell the team and Grace?”

“Grace, maybe a few weeks, or a month. The team, I’m not sure. I don’t want to lie to them, so I feel like if they seriously ask we need to tell the truth. But I think a few months.”

Steve took a deep breath in and laced his fingers at the base of Danny’s neck. “Sounds good. Now, you are more than welcome to hang here for the day. We could do something fun, go to he movies or something else. Whatever you want.”

Danny smiled, it was a beautiful smile, one that made Steve weak in the knees. “Why don’t we go out back, swim around. Lay out in the sun. Then we can cook dinner together.”

Steve blushed. “Okay. Your boardies and slippers are in the guest bedroom. I washed them last time you were here.”

Danny nodded. “I’ll see you out there babe?”

Steve smiled and stood up, Danny stood. Their bodies close, breathing was fast. “See you out there.”

The men changed their clothes and wound up down by the beach, Steve was already in the water when Danny came down standing at the shore line. He smiled and waved Danny in. “I wont let you drown.” Steve said with a smile. 

Danny snapped a few pictures and ran up to put his camera back, jumping into the water swimming right by Steve. Steve smiled as he watched Danny swim around him. He smiled and grabbed Danny. “Fuck it.” He pushed his lips against Danny, sparks firing off. Steve swept his tongue along the seam of Danny’s lips, his hands pulling Danny closer. The shorter man, granted Steve entrance and opened this mouth. Their tongues righting for dominance. Steve bit at Danny’s lip, as the shorter man moaned. Steve held on to Danny tightly, their kiss slowing down, less frantic…making sure it was slow and sweet. They pulled back and rested their heads together. “I’m sorry…I just…”

Danny smiled. “I’m seriously so glad you did that.”

Steve laughed. “Why?”

“Because if you weren't going to do that, I was.”

“Your hair is so soft….” Steve kissed Danny’s neck as his fingers carded through Danny’s hair. “….and damn Danny….your body, you are fucking hot.”

“Babe, have you looked at yourself in the mirror, you are smokin’ hot.” Danny massaged Steve’s shoulders. 

“We are going to do things fast aren't we?” Steve asked. “I’ve had a taste of you, now I want all of you.”

Danny nodded and smiled. “Probably. Wanna go lay out in the sun? We can talk.”

Steve dipped under the water and drug Danny under with him. He pulled Danny close and kissed him, he pulled them up and ran his hands over Danny’s hair. “Let’s go Danno.”

Danny nodded his head and smiled, they both went up the beach toweling themselves off. Steve pulled sunblock out. “Want me to get your back?”

Danny smiled and nodded. Steve applied the lotion to Danny, helping him get his back and shoulders. “Don’t want you to burn.”

Several hours later, several beers later Steve was massaging more sunblock onto Danny’s back and legs as he laid on his stomach. “Steve?”

“Yeah?” Steve was working his thighs. 

“Just wanna be clear bout somethin’, are we dating? Like exclusive?”

Steve smiled, leaned his head down and bit the side of Danny’s body. “Yeah babe, we are exclusive.”

Danny sighed with contentment. “Mmm..k. I think you are getting me drunk.”

Steve laughed. “We need food.” He laid next to Danny. “We could cook something, or order something?”

Danny looked over at Steve. “We shouldn’t cook, I’m almost positive that we’ve each had five or six beers.”

“Who’s had beers?” A new voice spoke up. 

Steve and Danny jumped and looked in front of them. “Kono, Chin….what you guys doing here?” Steve asked. 

“We thought we should come hang out, but wasn’t expecting to see two sun bathers.” Chin said. “Pizza in the house.”

“How long have you been out here?” Kono asked. 

Danny shrugged. “A while. We should probably get into the shade for a bit.”

“Probably, I’ll grab some waters.” Steve said standing up, and helping Danny up. “You wanna grab the pizza?”

Danny smiled. “Yeah.”

Both men walked inside leaving Chin and Kono outside. They got in and Steve had Danny up against the fridge. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know they were coming.”

“It’s fine…they are friends. We just need to act normal.”

Steve smiled. “Shouldn’t be so hard babe.” Steve leaned in and kissed Danny. “I can’t get enough of your kisses. Seriously.”

 

The team spent the day, swimming and relaxing at Steve. Danny and Steve sat next to one another and even were able to steal a few kisses when Chin and Kono weren’t around. They even managed to get in a disagreement about proper police protocol, and for some unknown reason spam. Danny looked at Steve lovingly when he told him that he would make him a killer breakfast with spam and he would like it. Chin and Kono left shortly after, telling Steve they would see him Monday. They said their goodbyes and it left Danny and Steve sitting out on the lanai, a couple bottles of water in hand. 

“You can shower before you leave.” 

Danny smiled. “Thanks, but I’m good.”

“So, our first date got ruined by our friends. Are you dissapointed?”

“No, it was good. I mean, we got to spend time together. We didn’t talk about work, which was a plus. We shared our first kiss, which was great…” Danny smiled, and licked his lips. “….I’d say it was pretty successful.”

Steve glanced over at Danny and took his hand, intertwining their fingers. “I thought it was good too. Ummm, when do you want to go out again?”

“Why don’t you pick a date for tomorrow. Anything you want okay? Then next time, I’ll pick something.”

“Okay.” Steve leaned over and brushed hair from Danny’s face. “I’ll text you tonight about it, wanna stay for dinner or are you going to head home?”

Danny took in a deep breath. “I’m tired Steve. I want to stay, but I think I’ll need sleep for whatever you have planned for tomorrow.”

Steve smiled as he helped Danny up. They held hands and walked to Steve’s front door getting the bag Danny came in with, through the house and to Danny’s car. “I hope you had fun, and I hope you weren't dissappointed today when it was me?” 

Danny smiled and put his bag inside his car, he rested his arms around Steve’s neck. “Babe, I’m so glad it was you, if it was anyone else then I can’t say I would have went through with it. Steve, it’s always been you, I’ve been in to you for a long time Steve.”

“Me too Danny, I’ve liked you for a long time too. I just…I can’t believe we are doing this after all these years.”

Danny leaned up and kissed Steve, long and slow. The kiss was full of promises and need. Danny was gripping Steve’s shirt, he sucked on the taller man’s lip. He broke the kiss first, for the need of air. “See you later?”

Steve nodded and smiled. “Yeah babe. I’ll text you tonight.” Steve pulled Danny in close again and kissed him once more. “See you tomorrow.”

Danny nodded and got into the car, Steve watching as he drove away. He shook his head and walked back into the house. He couldn’t believe the man he had been talking to for a year was Danny, his partner and best friend. He smiled and cleaned up the house from the days events. Taking his tablet and phone up the stairs he started to search for the best thing he wanted to do with Danny. Something he wanted to share with him. He had finally found a hike he hadn’t done since he was a teenager. Lulumahu Falls. He showered and got into bed and pulled his phone out. 

Steve: Hey, so how’s your knee?

He closed his eyes and waited for his new boyfriend to respond. Five minutes later he responded.

Danny: It’s good. Why?

Steve smiled. 

Steve: Lulumahu Falls, it’s a two mile hike. You need good hiking shoes, but I’m telling you Danno, it’s a really tough hike. You could make it if we took breaks.

Danny sighed as he climbed into bed. 

Danny: I think I’m up for it. We leave early and take lunch with us?

Steve smiled wide.   
Steve: Yeah, I’ll pick you up around six-thirty. I’ll pack everything we will need. Just bring your cameras, we can carry them in my bag.

Danny smiled. 

Danny: Okay babe, thanks for the day. Sleep good.

Steve: You too.

 

Steve closed his eyes and fell asleep, dreaming of Danny. 

 

The next morning Steve was up and packed his bag with lunch and water and sunblock. He made breakfast sandwiches but ate his on the way to pick Danny up. He watched as Danny came out of his house and walked towards Steve. He opened the door and smiled. “Babe, you ready?” Steve asked. 

“Yup, I’m ready.” Danny got in and put his seat belt on. “What’s this babe?” He asked picking up the foil wrapped sandwich.

“For you, I hope it’s okay.”

“Did you eat?” Danny asked opening it and taking a bite. 

“Yeah, I ate on my way over here. Sleep good?”

Danny nodded. “Dreamed about a super SEAL all night long. So Yeah, it was nice. Did you sleep good?”

Steve smiled and nodded. “Yeah.” He cleared his throat. “I slept real good.”

Danny gave Steve a sideways glance. He finished his food and they chatted about how Grace would react and if they were doing the right thing by not telling their team. In the end they figured it was best to keep it between them for a while but they should let the Governor know what was going on. They parked in the parking lot at the trail head and Steve got his pack on and they started up the trail a mile in, they had crossed several creeks and Danny had snapped many pictures. Several of Steve and a few of them together. They hiked the rest of the way, Steve helping Danny up the pretty steep inclines but they heard the rushing of the waterfall, they both held hands as they rounded the bend, Danny stopped when the waterfall appeared before them. “Steve this is absolutely beautiful.”

Steve’s breathing was harsh. “Yeah, I forgot how great it was up here.”

“And it’s cool too, feels like rain.”

Steve nodded and looked up. “I heard it is supposed to rain today, want to eat here?”

“Sure.” Danny said as they found a log to sit on. “Hey, thanks for this. I…I’m surprised by how different you are when your dating someone.”

Steve smiled and wiggled his eyebrows. “I’m a cuddle bug too.”

Danny laughed. “I bet it’s like cuddling a octopus.”

“You’ll have to wait and see.” He laughed. 

They ate their lunch and explored around a little bit before they decided to head back down to the truck. They held hands on their trek down the mountain, they encountered some people as they were about to cross the river. 

“What a bunch of fags!” One of the guys yelled at. 

Danny felt Steve getting angry, he knew he was getting angry by his body language. “Babe let them go.”

“Danny, I don’t handle this crap well. I hate when people do this shit.” Steve sad softly. 

Danny nodded his head. “I know. Not everyone is okay with same sex relationships.”

“Hey did you do go brokeback up there?” Someone else yelled back. 

Danny had his hands on Steve. “Just go Steven, just go. It’s not worth the fight, okay?”

They managed to get across the river and left the people behind them. Danny pushed Steve against a tree, and attached his lips to Steve’s neck, kissing and sucking on him. His teeth grazing skin. “God you are so hot, thank you for ignoring them.”

“Mmmm, Danny….god…between your mouth and your ass you can stop traffic.” Steve moaned out. 

“Wanna go back to the truck?” Danny questioned pushing himself against Steve. 

Steve opened his mouth but it was dry. “Y…yea..yeah…yeah…fuck…Danny..”

They managed to get to the truck for a heavy make out session, kisses were frantic, and all teeth, lips and tongue. Their hands exploring one anothers bodies, breathing was hot and heavy. The windows were steaming up. Steve was pulling on Danny’s hair, trying to get better access to his mouth, so he could kiss him better. The stubble on their faces rubbing against one another, Steve slid his tongue along Danny’s jaw taking the lob of his ear into his mouth. Sucking on it, making Danny squirm. They eventually separated themselves long enough to drive back to town. Steve dropped Danny off, kissing him goodbye again. “See you at work tomorrow?”

Danny smiled. “I’ll be there. Just figure out how to wipe that goofy smile off your face, they are going to figure out why your happy all of the sudden.”

Steve laughed. “Night baby.”

“Night baby, sleep good yeah?”

Steve crowded in on Danny again. “Mmmmm, I like it when you call me baby.”

“I’ll have to do it more often then.” Danny kissed Steve. 

“Night babe.” Steve said just as Danny slid from the truck. 

 

Danny got into the house and started on chores before he went to bed. Laundry, dishes, general cleaning. He showered and then got into bed, sending a text to Steve. 

Danny: Thanks for today. It was fun. Sleep good. 

Danny got down into the blankets and set his phone on the charger.

Steve got home and unloaded the pack and put everything away. He showered and went to bed, with a book. Before long he checked his phone to see a message from Danny. He smiled and opened it. 

Steve: Glad you had fun babe, next time you pick the date. Whatever you want huh? Sleep good, see you tomorrow at the Palace. I’ll drive myself tomorrow, gotta run a few errands. Hope you sleep good.

He smiled and settled down into bed. Dreaming of Danny. 

 

Danny had strolled into the office on Monday morning with a bounce to his step and a smile on his face. He rounded the corner and went right into the break room. He smiled at the two cousins who sat at the table. He smiled at them as he strolled in and got his usual coffee mug, it always sat next to Steve’s SEAL mug. The letters were worn out, but everyone knew it was Steve’s favorite. 

“Someone sure is happy this morning, did you get laid?” Kono asked. 

“Kono!!” Chin chastised. 

She smiled as she drank her coffee. 

Danny turned and smiled. “If you must know Kono, no I did not. However, I had a great weekend and I’m just on a high.”

“Well, it must have been a hell of a weekend, I never see you happy like this. Especially when it’s not a Grace weekend.”

Danny shrugged, mostly cause he was unsure of what to say. He looked up when a shadow crossed over the window. He smiled, and took a drink of the terrible coffee. Okay, so he took a drink to hide the large smile, he’d know that shadow from anywhere. Steve.

“Morning everyone, did we have a great weekend?” Steve asked walking into the room. 

“Yup, caught waves up at North Shore this weekend.” Kono said. 

“And I was riding my bike around the island.” Chin said. 

“But Danny….” Kono began. “…..he’s smiling. And has a bounce to his walk, and he didn’t have Grace. I think he got laid”

Steve damn near choked on his drink. “Well, I’m sure whatever he did was good for him this weekend.” He eyed Danny with a slight smirk. “I got you a coffee, and coco puffs.”

“Thanks.” He smiled. “I…uhh…..thanks.” He took the items from Steve. 

Steve’s cell started to ring, so he winked at Danny and turned to answer the phone walking out of the room. “McGarrett.”

“It’s Denning, we have a problem.”

“What’s that?” Steve asked. 

“In the last forty eight hours, there’s been several men murdered. All had a stamp on their hands from a gay night club, two men have been missing this this morning. Also, from the club. It sounds like we have a issue on our hands. I need you on it, I can’t have people running around my Island killing people like this.”

Steve sighed. “No, can you have HPD send over everything they have?”

“It’s already on the way.”

“I’ll keep you posted on what we find out.” Steve hung up and walked back into the room. He looked at Danny and sighed. “We got a few guys found murdered, two are missing right now. All of these men have been at a gay night club, we need to figure this out.”

Danny dropped the coco puff in the bag. “I think I might be sick.”

“HPD will be here soon with everything, lets separate into groups. Chin and Kono, and Danny and I. We will take the missing men, while you two work the other angle. Let’s prevent more murders or kidnaps.”

“Got it boss.” Chin said standing up, Kono walking after her cousin. 

“Steve…..I gotta ask….”

“Yeah?”

“Do they know your are gay?”

Steve sighed and looked behind him, taking a few steps closer to Danny. He rested his hands on his boyfriends hips, he swallowed and smiled at Danny. “No. I had always used Cath as a cover. But I’ve always been in to men.”

“Shit. This hits close to home, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Steve laced their fingers together. “Do they know your bi?”

“I think Kono has a idea, but she never came out and asked.”

“Okay….” Steve sighed and kissed Danny’s knuckles. “…we are going to get through this case okay. Let’s lean on each other during this and just do what we can to try and survive it, get it closed up as fast as possible.”

Danny nodded. “Okay. Steve?”

“Yeah babe?”

“Can you just kiss me? Hold me for a minute.” Danny begged. 

Steve pulled Danny into his body, no questions asked. He played at the curls of Danny’s hair at the base of his neck. Steve kissed the side of Danny’s head. “It’s gonna be okay Danno, it’s gonna be okay.”

Danny pulled back and gave Steve a weak smile. Pushing his lips against Steve quickly. “Okay babe, lets go figure this out huh?”

 

While Chin and Kono were running down leads with he missing persons, Danny and Steve had gone to see Max and went to the night club where they ran into Kono and Chin. People saw them there, but didn’t see them leave. Steve threatened the owner when he didn’t want to get the security tapes, but eventually Danny came to his aid and was able to sweet talk his way into getting what they wanted. The team went and talked to the families which was always hard for them, they made the notifications and looked in their apartments and homes. Not able to find the crime scene the team went back to the Palace to look over all of the evidence that had already been gathered from HPD. It was late by the time the team had broke off for the night and went home. Steve and Danny had drove back to Steve’s house where they both walked up the steps, Steve turned to his bedroom, dead on his feet. He crawled on to his bed, not bothering to change his clothes or remove his shoes. Danny had walked by Steve’s room after using the bathroom to find his man passed out. He sighed, walked in and removed the mans shoes. He took the pants off and threw them aside. 

“Danny…come lay with me k?”

Danny didn’t respond, just walked to the other side of the bed and crawled on top of the blankets. Steve cuddled up to Danny, shoving his leg between the shorter mans. He needed to be close, he wasn’t going to let anything bad happen to Danny that night. So he was going to protect him, even in sleep. Steve woke the next morning, still in the same position he fell asleep in. He snuggled up to Danny, pulling him closer. “Morning Danno, did you sleep?” Steve asked, rubbing his fingers up and down Danny’s side. 

“MMmm yeah, Danno is a grump through when he doesn’t get enough sleep.”

Steve smiled and leaned in to kiss Danny, when he heard movement down stairs. He jumped up and looked at Danny. He grabbed the baseball bat that was in the corner of the room. “Stay here, I’ll go look.”

Danny jumped up. “Bull shit. I’m going with you.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Fine.” They both went out the bedroom door and looked over the railing. Nothing, so Steve motioned for them to head down the stairs. They avoided the fourth stair down, because of the creek it has. They got half way down the stairs when they regonized the voices. Steve looked at Danny with a worried expression on his face. “Chin, and Kono!” He whispered. 

“Fuck…” Danny whispered back. He points back up stairs and Steve nodded. He gave Danny the bat and watched as he got up the steps and into his bedroom. Steve went down the steps and landed on the floor just as Kono and Chin were walking in from the kitchen. “What are you guys doing here?” Steve asked. 

“Well, we tried to call you and Danny and didn’t get a response. We figured you were out swimming.” Chin said. “Danny already got here, where is he? We need to talk about a lead.”

“Shower.” Steve said with a small smile. “We were to exhausted last night, so we fell asleep after a few beers on the couch. He needed to sleep over.”

“Slumber party!” Kono said. “Well, here’s the deal. Those men were at Club LEX right?” Steve nodded in his understanding. Kono continued. “The two murders took place in the ally, no cameras.”

“But the good thing is there was a man that talked to all of them on security cameras. We can’t see his face, we don’t know what he looks like but right now he’s our only lead.” Chin said. “We need to send in bait.”

Steve heard heavy foot steps coming down the stairs. “We got a hit?”

“Yeah, from Club LEX. Need to send in bail.” Steve said looking over at Danny. 

“Who’s the bait?” Danny asked. 

“Why not you and Steve?” Kono asked. 

Steve looked over at Danny. “Well, why not just one of us?”

“Because if it was the both of you, it would be more reasonable. People would believe it.” Chin said. “You both are good looking, you both flirt anyways so, really there isn’t any difference than what you already do.”

Kono was nodding her head. “I mean, boss….we all know it.”

Steve’s eyes were wide. “Know what?”

“We know you are gay brah, or at least bi.” Chin said with a slow smile. 

“H…ho..how?” Steve stammered. 

Kono and Chin laughed. “Dude, Catherine was just a cover up. You flirt shamelessly with men, but more with Danny.” Chin said.

“Its because you are comfortable with him, and he’s safe. You both already have chemistry so might as well use it to our advantage.” Kono beamed. “By the way, I think it’s hot you are gay.”

“Kono!” Steve admonished. He glanced over at Danny. “Okay, cat is out of the bag. Yes, I am gay. Lets all rest up and prep for he sting tonight, Chin get over to HPD to get some on the inside to help keep a look out LEX gets crowded on a Friday night. Kono, make sure the equipment is up and running. We don’t need any issues with eat pieces tonight.”

Both agreed and left, leaving Steve and Danny standing in the living room. “So your out.” Danny commented.

Steve shrugged. “It’s fine. I don’t mind as long as it takes the attention and puts it back on the case where it belongs. Are you okay with this?” Steve asked pulling Danny close against his body. 

Danny smiled. “Yeah babe, I’m good. We gotta prove them tonight….”

“Shouldn’t be to hard, right? I mean, if I can touch you like this all night long….” Steve ran his hands over Danny’s chest, pulling him closer by means of his ass. “…and think about all the naughty things I want to do to you, then tonight will be great.”

“We havent talked about sex yet have we?” Danny asked.

Steve shook his head no. “Top or bottom?”

“Both.”

“Me too.” Steve smiled. “Wanna explore tonight? I’ve got condoms and lube.”

“Yeah babe, let’s do that…” Danny pushed his lips against Steve’s. A needy, passionate kiss. Their moans filling the silence in the room. Steve’s hand was gripping Danny’s ass, while Danny’s hand found Steve’s nipples…squeezing and pulling at them. They broke the kiss a few mintues later and Steve bit at Danny’s bottom lip. 

“I hate to walk away form this.”

“Me too, but work comes first.” Danny smiled. “What do you want me to do?”

“Coordinate with HPD, get SWAT ready to take the place if it goes bad, I’ll go speak to Denning. Let him know where we are.”

“Sounds good babe, see you later at the club?” Danny asked.

“I’ll be there.” Steve gave Danny one last kiss. 

 

Steve managed to get a nap in after his work out in the backyard. When he got up he made himself food and then got ready for the stakeout. He found a blue tee-shirt and a pair of semi-washed out jeans to wear. He put on a little cologne and styled his hair. He thought he looked good enough and headed out to the club. Danny cleaned his house and took a nap, got food and went right to his closet to find something to wear. He pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans and a black tee-shirt. He had been to that club before and knew it was always a little cold so he pulled on a gray thin sweater. He smiled, knowing it showed off his upper body perfectly. He grabbed his keys and phone and headed out the door, checking his hair before he got into the car. Smoothed his hand over the fluffy blond locks. 

 

At the club, Kono worked the crowd as a drink runner. Chin sat in the survelence van looking through all of the videos, waiting to get eyes on Danny and Steve. “I’m walking in now.” Steve said as he strolled through the club. 

“Danny hasn’t arrived yet, he’s only a few minutes out.” Chin responded. 

Steve smiled and made his way to the bar, ordering a long board. He waited only a minute before he had the beer in front of him, he turned around and that’s when his eyes landed on Danny. He bit his lip and smiled, walking over towards Danny. “Hey babe, lookin’ for a date?” Steve asked the shorter man. 

Danny smiled and took the beer from Steve’s hands, taking a long drink, pressing the beer back into Steve’s hand. “You wanna dance?”

Steve smiled and nodded, downing the rest of the beer. He left the bottle on a table and took Danny’s hand, letting the shorter man lead him to the dance floor. He got up behind Danny, placing his hands on his hips, grinding against his ass. Steve groaned into Danny’s ear. “God, your ass. Fuck, I could come just like this.” Steve pushed himself harder against Danny as they moved so effortlessly. Danny moaned and threw his head against Steve’s shoulder. “Fuck…Steve…you feel so fantastic.”

“Guys, I got someone watching you both from across the dance floor.” Kono said. “Chin, you got a read on them?

“I see him, I’d tell you guys to turn the heat up but I don’t think you need to do it. In fact, maybe turn it down.” Chin smiled as he watched Steve turn Danny around to face him, dry humping one another, their bodies were so close, he wasn’t really sure where Steve began and Danny ended. He wondered if deep down they both were in to one another. He watched the two dance for another fifteen minutes until Steve broke off from Danny. “Where you going?” Chin asked. 

“Hitting the head, Danny is getting us some drinks. “ Steve said as he walked closer to the bathrooms.

He was just washing his hands when he heard Chin and Kono yelling in his ear. He ran out and saw the entire club was trying to go through any exit door available. Steve ran to the team and looked at them. “Where the hell is Danny?”

“We lost eyes on him, he’s somewhere.” Kono said.

“Shit!” Steve yelled out, he turned around and saw Danny stumbling around. 

“Steve….Steve….something wrong. I can’t……can’t…breathe…” He slumped against a wall, wheezing heavily and coughing.

“Danny…Danny…what’s wrong are you hit?” Steve’s hands were all over Danny “Someone call 911!”

“His pulse is slow.” Kono said. 

“My chest, I don’t know. Can’t breathe.” Danny said, sweat pooling all over his body. “I just….I don’t know…can’t breathe.”

“It’s okay Danny, we got help coming.” Chin said calmly. 

Steve stood up and looked around, people were still leaving the club. He ran towards the front door, pushing people out of the way. He couldn’t see the man he was looking for, he didn’t really know who he was looking for. Just someone. Steve went back inside, back to Danny’s side. 

“Steve!” Kono yelled.

“He’s starting to colvulse.” Chin said in a panic. 

Steve knelt down next to Danny and held his shoulders. “Danny! Danny! Hey, Stay with me! Danny! Stay with me!” Steve yelled out. No amount of training could prepare Steve for this moment right here, with Danny in danger. 

Danny looked up at Steve, his whole body was shaking he couldn’t breath and he was starting to feel foggy. “Steve…” He managed to say before slipping under. 

“Fuck!” Steve yelled out as paramedic crews stormed in, Steve and the rest of the team stepped back, watching as they worked on Danny to quickly get him hooked up to an IV and on a stretcher. Steve watched helplessly as they loaded Danny into the back of the ambulance and took off to the hospital. 

Steve turned and looked at his team, he pulled his keys from his pocket and raced towards the parking lot where he had parked, knowing that Danny was probably close by too. He found Danny’s car and pulled off his key from the ring, turned around and found Kono and Chin behind him, he tossed them the key. “I’m going to the hospital, get my truck home or to the Palace. Find me what the fuck happened to Danny and the ass wipe that did it.”

He jumped into the car and sped off towards the hospital. Lights and sirens blaring the whole way. The only thing on his mind was to get to Danny. He needed Danny, he caught up to the ambulance and followed them the few more minutes to the hospital. They pulled Danny out of the ambulance and they had the air bag over his face pumping it to breathe for him. Steve felt sick, he wanted to throw up. Danny looked pale and his body was shaking. 

“What happened Commander?” The doctor asked. 

Steve shrugged as he moved quickly with the team of medical professionals. “I don’t know my team is working on it.”

He doctor shot a look over at Steve. “Work harder, because I don’t know how much time he has.”

Steve swallowed down the vomit, treating to rise past his throat. Steve turned around to find his team right behind him. “What do we know guys?”

“They found a needle on the floor near the emergency exit. It’s being sent to the lab to be tested, we’ve reached out to Homeland Security to see if the symptoms and a sample has been through their system.” Chin said. “How is Danny?”

“How are you boss?” Kono asked. 

Steve shrugged. “I…..” Steve huffed out a breath. “…….I need to know that he’s okay. I need him to be okay. Look, the best place for us right now is to have us working the case. You two go back to the Palace and start running that dick head’s picture through every data base we have. I want him found and I want him in the Rendition room waiting for me.” Steve growled out, squeezing his fists by his side. 

“Okay Steve, we will call you when we know anything. What are you going to do?” Chin asked. 

“I’m not leaving until I hear about Danny.”

Kono and Chin nodded their agreement, turned around and went back to the Palace. Steve paced the hall of the hospital waiting to hear anything about Danny. He needed him to be okay, he didn’t have enough time with him yet he wanted to tell him that he loved him, that he’s always loved him. He heard his phone ringing so he picked it up and pushed the phone to his ear. “McGarrett.”

“Danny was injected with a Chemical nerve agent weapon. It’s called Sarin. He needs to get on Pralidoxime right away or he is going to die.” Charlie said.

Steve didn’t give Charlie a chance to say anything else. He took off towards the room they took Danny into and busted the door down with a kick. “He has been exposed to Sarin, he needs Pralidoxime.” Steve shouted. 

The doctor nodded his head as he went to a medicine cabinet and started to rummage through it, a nurse pushed Steve out of the room and he was once again on his own. He waited for hours until a doctor came to update him on Danny’s condition. “Steve McGarrett?”

Steve jumped up and looked at the doctor. “How is he?”

The doctor smiled. “He’s doing really well, he’s responding to the treatment. I’m hoping by this afternoon, that he will be alert and awake. He can have visitors then.”

Steve sighed a huge relief. “You sure I can’t see him now?”

“Five minutes Commander, nothing more.” The doctor said with a smile. 

Steve nodded his head and followed the older man to Danny’s room where he walked in and saw him laying in the bed. Pale and sweaty. He saw a rag in a bucket of water so he squeezed it out and patted Danny’s face and forehead with it. “Hey Danno, you are doing so good okay? I need you to wait up later for me, I need to tell you something important. You scared me today buddy, I’m going to catch this guy okay? And the mother fucker is going to die.” Steve leaned in and pushed his lips to Danny’s. “I love you.”

Steve stood up and walked out of the room, cracking his neck int he process. He settled in for a few more hours until Chin and Kono arrived. He watched them come in and sit down, handed him a coffee and a protein bar, he nodded his thanks but set them down. He couldn’t eat or drink right now his stomach was in knots. He couldn’t drink it just to have it come back up again. They tried to make small talk but in the end Steve just got nervous and started to pace around. He looked over at the clock. “Hey what’s today?” Steve asked. 

“Tuesday.” Kono said. 

Steve looked down at the bag that contained Danny’s items. He pulled his phone out and got into the calender. Early release day and Rachel and Stan were in Maui. “Shit, I gotta go do something.” He said before leaving the two totally confused. Steve drove in Danny’s car to Grace’s school. He forgot that he would have her the rest of the week. He sighed and parked the car, getting out just as Grace was walking out of the school. Steve smiled and walked towards the little girl. “Gracie!” He yelled out.

She smiled and bounced over to him. “Uncle Steve! Where’s Daddy?” She asked. 

Steve bent down. “Hey baby, so listen. Danno got sick and he’s in the hospital okay?”  
Grace frowned. “Is he okay?”

“Is he okay?” Steve repeated. “Oh yeah babe, he’s gonna be fine. He’s Danno huh? Danno is amazing, lets go see him okay? Then I’ll bet you anything Uncle Chin will help you with homework and Auntie Kono will take you for shave ice.”

She smiled and took Steve’s hand into her own and walked with him to the car. They drove in silence but arrived at the hospital in no time where Steve took Grace’s hand and they went up to the floor that Danny was on, they passed Chin and Kono in the waiting room as Steve went right to the nurses station. “Excuse me, is Danny Williams able to have visitors yet?”

The nurse smiled and nodded her head towards Steve. He turned around to find the doctor. “Well?”

He smiled. “Yes he can, however he needs his rest so I really would only like two at a time.”

“Of course.” Steve said. “His daughter needs to see him, so we can go in right now?”

“Just a few more minutes please, I need to finish up and then you can go in.” The doctor smiled again. 

Steve nodded his thanks and looked down at Grace. “Why don’t you draw Danno a picture?”

“Okay!” Grace exclaimed, she sat down in some chairs in front of Steve and took out some crayons and paper to begin working on her picture. Twenty minutes later the doctor nodded to Steve when he walked out of Danny’s room. 

“Gracie, lets go see Danno okay?” Steve said as he helped her put all of her items away in her bag except for her picture. They walked into the room. “Shhhh, Danno might be asleep.” He whispered as they walked around the corner to see Danny laying with his eyes closed. 

Danny opened his eyes to find Steve and Grace looking back at him. “Hey monkey!”

“Danno! Are you feeling better?” Grace asked. 

“Well now that you two are here, yeah…I’m doing much better.” Danny looked up at Steve and winked. 

Steve smiled back, trying to keep his emotions in check. “You doing okay?”

Danny smiled as Grace hugged him. “I’m okay.”

Grace pulled back and looked her father in the eyes. “Why are you so happy to see Uncle Steve?”

Steve smiled and shrugged. “It’s up to you.”

Danny looked at Grace. “Hey, can we talk?”

She nodded. “Yeah, but I drew you a picture.” She handed it to Danny. “It’s of Uncle Steve, you and me.”

Danny sucked in his bottom lip. “Why of Uncle Steve?”

“Because he loves you.” She climbed up on the bed. “And me, but he really loves you.”

Danny glanced up at Steve. “Why do you think he loves me?”

Grace rolled her eyes at her father. “Danno….” She looked at Uncle Steve and held her hand out for him which he took. “……Mom told me that he looks at you like she use to…….” The little girl shrugged. “….and she told me that you love both men and women. And I know you love Uncle Steve because I’ve heard you talking in your sleep.”

Steve choked out a laugh. “Is that true Daniel?”

Danny looked up at Steve through his lashes. “Yeah.” His other hand was up and already moving around. 

“You know, when you go sick Danny. I got scared. Like, really scared.” Steve took a deep breath. “And she’s right, I do love you.”

Danny blushed. “I love you too.”

Steve closed his eyes and bent down. “Can I kiss Danno?” He looked at Grace and glanced over at Danny. 

She smiled and nodded, squealing with glee. Steve leaned over the girl and lowered his head down to Danny. He smiled, keeping hie yes trained on the blue ones in front of him. “I love you Danny.” He slowly pressed his lips to Danny’s, slowly moving their lips together. He snuck his tongue into Danny’s mouth, just to get a taste of him. He needed to get a taste of him, to know he was only and he was alive. Steve pulled back and pressed their foreheads together, in a loving way. He looked down at Grace and bent down, his face at the same level as hers. “Grace, I’m so happy that you are okay with this.”

She shrugged and smiled. “I’ve been waiting.”

“I bet you have.” Steve chuckeled. “Listen, Danno and I want to keep it a secret okay? We don’t wanna tell anyone else just yet.”

“I wont tell anyone Uncle Steve.” She flung her arms around his neck and hugged him quickly. 

Steve pulled her back and pushed her forehead against his, just like he had done to Danny. “I love you babe.”

“Me too Uncle Steve.”

Steve hugged her tighter and looked at Danny, a few tears trying to escape the SEAL’s eyes. His phone started to ring and he pulled back from Grace to answer it. “Hey Chin, what’s up? Yeah, okay. Come pick me up, yeah, okay. I’ll be down in five minutes.” He hung up and looked at them both. “So I gotta jet, but I’ll pick Grace up later. She can stay with me while Rachel and Stan is gone.”

Danny nodded. “It’s okay, we will keep each other company. Be safe.”

Steve nodded and left the room quickly heading towards the main entrance of the hospital, he found Chin and Kono waiting in the truck with Chin in the drivers seat. He slid in and slammed the door. “Where are we going?”

“House in Diamond Head, the guy that hurt Danny his name is Shawn Wilson. His DNA is all over Danny and then needle that had the Sarin in it.” Kono said. “How is Danny?”

Steve couldn’t help but to smile. “He’s fine. Doing great.”

They made it out to Diamond Head in no time where they met S.W.A.T and HPD. Steve took the lead into the house, his eyes scanning every inch of the rooms he took one by one. Chin and Kono were on him every step of the way. They house was empty. Steve was frustrated and pissed off. He stormed back down the stairs where HPD and the crime scene unit started to process everything. 

“What do you think boss?” Chin asked.

“I think Wilson was in a hurry and he packed quickly, because he knew we were on to him and he wanted to go and hide out. Alert TSA and other outlets, reach out to our contacts to see if he can be spotted. We will find him and I will fucking kill him.” Steve growled out, he turned away from Chin and Kono. “Find him.”

The cousins exchanged looks, unsure why their boss was so worked up over this. Yeah they knew they were best friends but Steve seemed more concerned with Danny. They made all of the normal alerts and went back home. There was nothing they could do for the night. Steve caught a ride with SWAT leader Lou Grover back to the hospital. He walked into the room where Danny was and realized that Grace was sleep on a cot next to Danny. Danny smiled at Steve and motioned for his boyfriend to come closer. “Lay with me.”

Steve smiled and yawned as he climbed onto the bed, laying on left side of Danny. He rested his head on his boyfriends shoulder and closed his eyes. “M…sleepy.” Steve mumbled. 

Danny kissed Steve’s head and put his arm around him and Steve rested his left arm on Danny’s stomach. They fell asleep to Danny gently rocking them and holding on to one another.

Danny heard the door open to his room, he opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Rachel walk in. She smiled back with a smirk on her face. Danny rocked back and fourth to keep Steve asleep, and pushed his finger to his lips. Rachel smiled bigger, and rested her hands on her hips. Danny suppressed a laugh and motioned for Rachel to leave, he chuckled again as she turned and left with a smile on her face. She was happy for Danny, and Danny for once was happy for himself. 

 

When Steve woke the next morning, Grace was tugging on his shirt. “Uncle Steve.” She whispered. “I need to get to school.”

Steve breathed in and got up, his body protesting very movement he made. “Right….I'm up baby….I’ll drive you.” He said softly. 

“Thank you.” She smiled as she brushed out her hair. “Mom!” She exclaimed jumping from around the bed to hug her mother. 

Rachel greeted Grace and smiled, kissing her head. “Steve…I’m glad you were here, for Grace. And Daniel.”

Steve nodded. “I’d do anything for her.”

“And him.” Rachel observed.

Steve looked over at Danny sleeping. His chest rising and falling. “How did you know?”

“I came in last night to get Grace and Danny woke up, you stayed asleep.” Rachel said with a smile. “I’ll take Grace to school, and then drop her off at your home. I spoke to the doctor and he told me that Danny couldn’t be on his own for a while so I assume you will take care of him?”

Steve looked over at Danny, and took his hand gently into his own. “I will always take care of him.”

Rachel nodded. “I’m so glad. I hurt him badly, please love him. He deserves it, every bit of someone’s love who truly means it. Someone who will protect him when he needs it, because weather he likes it or not he does need it. He wears his heart on his sleeve, and all he has ever wanted is love.”

“I’ll give it to him.”  
“I know you will.” Rachel composed herself and looked at Grace. “Let’s go honey…” Rachel put her hand on her daughter’s shoulder. “…..we will see you later Steve. Let me know if we can get anything form the store for him, or you. He can keep Grace till this weekend, Friday night.”

Steve thanked her and hugged Grace, kissing her before she left for school. He looked over and Danny had his eyes opened. “You heard her?”

Danny nodded. “Hard not to.”

“I love you, want to go home?”

It didn’t escape Danny’s mind that Steve had called his house their home. “I’d love that.”

Steve smiled wide. “I’ll go get the doctor.”

 

Steve had gotten Danny back to his house and onto the couch. He knew that Danny was worn out from leaving the hospital and he wanted him to rest before Grace would come home. He smiled, home. Yeah, this was their home. As soon as Danny was better he was going to ask him to move in, because he couldn’t live another day with the love of his life living somewhere else. He got Danny some medication and water and told him he needed to lay down and sleep, his body wont recover if he doesn’t sleep. Danny agreed and fell asleep with ease, but Steve had other plans up his sleeve. He left his house and went out to buy a TV and DVD player for his bedroom. For Danny. When he got back his lover was still sleeping so he was able to sneak in with out waking him up. He got everything set up and went down stairs to wake Danny for some food. “Hey baby….you gonna wake up?” Steve smiled as Danny screwed up his face. 

“Mmmm…yeah….what time is it?”

“It’s one. You should eat something, what do you want?” Steve asked as he lovingly caressed Danny’s face, ear and neck. 

“More of this…” Danny leaned into Steve’s touch.

Steve smirked. “….when you are feeling better baby. Food…you need to eat.”

Danny sucked in air and stretched his body. “I’d really eat anything right now. I don’t remember the last time I ate. Did they feed me at the hospital?”

Steve screwed his face up. “Yeah, it was bad food. You pushed it around a lot.”

“Chinese?”

“Yeah?” Steve stood up and held on to Danny’s hand. “I’ll call and get it delivered. Why don’t you go up to my room and shower, and get into bed.”

Danny nodded as Steve helped him up. “I can do that. I don’t have clothes here though.”

Steve smiled. “I found some stuff and put everything on the bed. A box from my old room, a few pairs my old pajama pants and a few of my Navy shirts. I’m sure there’s something there you can wear. Do you need help getting up there?”

Danny shook his head. “I got it….and thank you.”

Steve smiled. “Anything for you babe. I’ll be up when the food arrives. I’m just gonna do some paper work real fast okay?”  
Danny nodded and turned to head up the steps, Steve went and called for Danny’s favorite Chinese food place. And he went to call Chin. 

“Did you find anything yet?” Steve asked. 

“No, he’s a ghost now. But we’ve been through hundreds of footage and he never left the island. His face is all over the bus stations, airlines, and we have HPD at every harbor checking ID as people arrive and leave.” Chin said. “How is Danny?”

Steve smiled. “He’s okay. Doing better than what I thought.”

“I don’t think Danny should be left alone.” Chin said. 

“No, I agree. He’s with me at my house. Grace is coming for the week, I want them close. Maybe put some uniforms around huh? I’ll talk to Rachel and see if we can send Grace to see Danny’s family on the mainland so we can remove her from the situation.”

“Yeah I’ll call and get it set up. I’ve kept Denning abreast of the situation. He said to take all the time you need and to protect Danny. He thinks that the guy will come back and try to kill Danny.”

“Couldn’t agree more Chin.” Steve heard the door bell ring. He went to the door paid for the food and took it to the kitchen. 

“Do you guys need anything?” Chin asked. “I can send Kono to the store?”

“Maybe later, I’ll let you know for sure.”

“Alright Steve, see you later.”

Steve dished out the food on to plates and took a trey up the stairs to find Danny sitting on the bed with his back against the head board, a pillow between him and the wood. He smiled and motioned for Steve to come closer. “So, you got a TV for your room. Isn’t that breaking McGarrett house rule 35? And eating in the bedroom, I’m positive that’s house rule number 7?”

Steve smiled and walked over, placing the trey down. “I make exceptions for people I really love.”

Danny looked up at Steve, his mouth open but then closed. “I’m almost positive that you’ve told me that before.”

Steve smiled. “I did.” He swallowed. “You were….were asleep, when I told you.”

Danny smiled. “I’m not asleep now.”

“No you are not.” Steve sat down and leaned over. He pushed his lips to Danny’s, a sweet kiss. “I.” Kiss. “Love.” Kiss. “You.” Kiss.

Danny smiled into the last kiss. “I love you.”

Steve pulled back. “Eat babe. Grace will be here soon.”

 

The men watched TV while they ate their lunch, eventually Steve had looked over to see Danny had fallen asleep. Steve smiled to himself and removed the trey and took it down the stairs and into the kitchen. He started to clean up when he heard the front door open. He walked through the kitchen to see a smiling Grace. “Hey Gracie!” 

“Uncle Steve!” The little girl launched herself into Steve’s open arms. “Is Danno here, is he okay? Has he eaten and taken his meds?”

“Grace, I’m not sure Steve wants to be bombarded with tons of questions.” Rachel said softly. 

“It’s okay Rachel.” Steve bent down to look at Grace in the eyes. “Danno is here. He is actually doing very well, and he is asleep. He ate and took his meds earlier.”

She smiled. “I have home work, can I sit on the floor in his room and work on it?”

“I’ll do you one better okay?” Steve waited for her nod. “Go up to my room, sit on the bed. He wont even know you are there. He’s pretty tired. I’ll come up and help you with your homework if you need it.”

She smiled wide. “He’s in your room?”

Steve nodded, wondering if he went to far. “Is that okay?”

“It’s perfect!” She squeaked. She turned and hugged her mother and then Steve. “I’ll be quite.”

“I know you will.” Steve said. “I’ll bring you up a snack when I come up.”

Steve stood up and took the bag that Rachel was holding. “Thanks for bringing her by.”

Rachel smiled. “Anytime. I wanted you to know, that I’m so happy for you and Danny. And Grace…” Rachel looked up towards the stairs. “….she is very happy it’s you.”

“So am I.” Steve smiled. “I’ll have Danny call you later if you’d like?”

She shook her head. “No need. But is Danny in trouble?”

Steve glanced up stairs and took Rachel by the arm, leading her outside, closing the door behind him. “Possibly. After our visit with Grace, is there anyway we can send her to the mainland, maybe to see the Williams?”

Rachel pushed her lips together. “I can arrange that. I’ll take her to visit them for a week and then my mother in England. Two weeks, is that good?”

“Perfect. I’ll tell Danny okay? He’ll be upset he isn’t going, but I’d like to take them to Jersey this summer for a few weeks, if that is okay?”

“Of course Steve. Just pick the date soon and I’ll plan our events around it.” Rachel smiled and turned around to leave. “Steve?” She stopped and looked over her shoulder. 

“Yeah?”

“Take care of them, God knows I’ve messed up enough with Danny but I’m hoping that things will start to change for the better.”

“They will Rachel, and thank you.”

“You are quite welcome.” Rachel turned to leave.

Steve finished cleaning the kitchen and got some cookies and milk, taking them up to the bedroom where he found Grace sitting cross legged on the end of the bed, papers spread out before her. He placed the trey down on the bed and sat down in front of her. He glanced over at Danny, he was snoring lightly his lips parted and his hair sticking out all over the place. Steve smiled, and took Danny’s hand into his. “Do you need help Grace?”

She shook her head. “No, I’m good.” 

“Okay.” Steve said as he picked up his book to read. A few hours later he looked up to find Grace putting her items back in her backpack. “Uncle Steve, what room am I sleeping in?”

Steve smiled. “Well sweetheart, you can have your pick okay?” Steve smiled as he put the book down. “Come.” Steve held his hand out to the little girl. They held hands as they walked down he hall. She showed her each room and told her she could choose which ever room she wanted and he would make the bed to which ever one she wanted. 

She stood and looked up at the tall man. “Which room was yours?” 

He pointed to the one directly in front of him. 

“I choose that one.”

Steve smiled. “Okay, I think we have some of my sisters old blankets and sheets.”

“I want to use yours.”

Steve smiled. “Okay, lets go in then. You can help me make the bed, and then I’ll give you my tablet and you can choose some stuff to put in here and paint ideas. And I’ll start working on it.”

She smiled and nodded. In no time, they had blue sheets on the bed with a plaid blanket on top. They moved several items out of the room and put them in the next room over to give the girl some space. Once they were done Steve got her his Ipad and got her set up back in his bedroom, Danny groaned and fluttered his eyes open as he looked around the room He found Grace staring right at him and Steve next to her reading a book. “How long have I been asleep?”

“A few hours.” Steve answers setting his book down. “How you feeling?”

Danny smiled and pulled Grace into him. “Good, really rested actually. How was school babe?”

“Great Danno, Mom dropped me off and uncle Steve made me a snack and I did my homework and we cleaned out his old room for me and now I’m looking at stuff for my room.” She jabbered off quickly.

Danny glanced up at Steve and raised his eyebrow. “Oh really?”

She nodded her head and smiled. She set the tablet down and put her arms around her Dad and hugged him tight. “I love you Daddy, I’m going to go play.” She looked up at her Uncle Steve. “May I take this to play music or a game?”

Steve smiled. “Yes you may. But then I’ll need your help making dinner okay?”

“Okay!” She climbed off the bed and ran towards her room.

“What are you doing Steve?” Danny groaned while sitting up. 

Steve sat up and looked at Danny. “I’m making a room for her, paint new furniture, the works.”

“Why?” Danny used his hands to ask the question. 

Steve smiled. “I was going to ask this weekend when Gracie went home, but….I’ll ask now…”  
“Ask what?” Danny asked, his face looking pained. 

“Move in with me Danno?”

“Are you serious?”

Steve smiled. “I’m very serious.” Steve sat down. “Look babe, these guys are going to come back for you okay? I want you safe and I love you, we know each other so well. Gracie loves us together, don’t think….just say yes.”

Danny looked down. “Yes.”

“Yes?” Steve jumped on the bed, standing.

Danny laughed. “Yes. I’ll move in with you.”

Steve bent to his knees, straddling the shorter maps lap, his hands cupping Danny’s cheeks. “You are my entire world. I love you so much.”

“I love you.” Danny said before Steve pushed his lips to Danny’s, his tongue invading his mouth. Moans escaping from their throats. Danny’s hands on Steve’s hips, pushing him harder into his cock. “I want you so fucking bad.”

Steve was breathing hard. “So do I.”

“This weekend, promise me.”

Steve nodded. “I promise.” Steve kissed Danny’s neck. “I have one more thing to tell you….”

“What?” Danny moaned out. 

“I need to send Gracie away for a while. Just until we get this guy okay? I want her safe, so I’m sending Rachel and Gracie to the mainland to see your family.” He pulled away from Danny’s neck. “Then they are going to England for a little bit, two weeks tops Danny….” Steve could see that Danny was getting mad. “…before you get mad….I have Rachel’s permission for me to take her for two weeks to Jersey with you to see the family.”

Danny smiled. “You could have started with that.”

“But then I can’t see you get mad.”

Danny rolled his eyes. “Alright Steven, I need to get out of this bed. I’ve been laying around for two days now. Let’s go for a walk..”

Steve raised his eyebrow. “Where?”

“The beach.” He said softly. “That’s my date, it was my turn.” Danny sat up and walked to the door. “You comin?”

Steve smiled. “Yeah, I’ll get Gracie.” Danny nodded and made his way down the stairs. “Hey Gracie, let’s go for a walk with Danno.”

She smiled and got up, following Steve down the steps where they met Danny. The two men held hands with Grace bouncing in front of them. They walked down the beach, talking and holding the shells the girl collected. Once they got back, the three of them made dinner together, ate and cleaned the kitchen together. When Grace fell asleep on the couch with a movie on, Steve took her up to bed where she fell asleep. He turned the light off and closed her door half way, he found Danny in bed where he joined him only a few seconds later. They cuddled up close to one another where they slept all night, wrapped in one anothers embrace.

 

TWO MONTHS LATER:

 

The case had gone cold and the men couldn’t get a lead on the man that had tried to kill Danny, nor did the man kill anyone else. He had vanished. Steve wasn’t letting it go though he knew the man was there and he knew he would come out eventually. He was pushing on his keyboard on the laptop when his cell rang. He looked down to see a picture of Danny on it, he smiled. “Hey babe, you are late…but I think your boss will understand.”

“Steve!” Danny yelled. “I’ve got a car that’s following me….”

Steve stood up quickly , causing his chair to move back and hit the chest behind him. “What kind of car Danny?”

“Dark Tahoe, they are all over my ass…I’m pulling into the Palace now.” Danny said quickly.

Steve dropped his phone and ran out of the office, Chin and Kono hot on his heals unsure of what was going on. He ran into Lou at the same time, stumbling as he pushed passed him. Lou watched as the team ran past him. He followed, never really seeing Steve look to stressed. Steve yelled at the officers to follow him as he went past security. Seconds later he saw Danny pulling in, his heart was hammering against his chest hard, making it hurt in his chest. He saw the vehicle closing in on Danny. “Don’t let those guys go!” He shouted. “Someone get more uniforms down here!” 

Danny got out of the vehicle and just as the other man did, his hands were up. “Listen pal, you do not want to do this okay?”

“You got away, and now I’m going to make sure I kill you right.” The guy shouted. 

Steve stopped and held everyone back. “Hey Wilson! Take me huh, I’m more of an asset…..you want me…not him.”

The man looked between Danny and Steve…nodded his head. “Switch spots…I don’t care….just do it now.” 

Steve moved quickly, giving Danny his weapon as they passed. Danny was pissed, Steve could see it in his eyes. The man came over towards Steve, waving a needle around in front of Steve. “I’m going to kill you just like I killed the others.”

Steve watched the man’s movements. He had a plan, but Danny was yelling at Steve that this was stupid and not the best idea. Lou was holding Danny back. As the man went to stab Steve with the needle he hit the man’s arm causing it to fly out of his hand. Steve picked it up and stabbed the man in the chest with it. He yelled out in pain and dropped to the ground. “Are you working alone!?”

The man shook his head no. “His name is Rick…Peterson…said he had a beef with the blonde guy.”

Steve stood up and looked over at Danny. “Call Rachel now, get them over to HPD.”

Danny nodded his head and called Rachel, told her to get over to HPD with Grace. They were already close by so they drove over to HPD. “You are safe right, tell me you two are safe?” He sighed and hung the phone up. “They are safe.” He yelled over at Steve.

Steve walked away from the man gasping for air. “He’s going to die.”

“I’ll uh, go up stairs and call 911. I left my phone in the office and everyone’s phone are dead.” Chin said. “I’ll be back.”

Steve looked directly at Danny and saw a red target dot. Steve turned around and saw a man sitting in a truck on the other side of the road. “Gimmie your keys!” He shouted at Danny, ripping them from the shorter man’s hands. He ran to Danny’s car jumping in and took off towards the vehicle that was now speeding off. Steve knew this wasn’t the best idea but he wanted the man dead that had a target on Danny’s back. The man that supposedly had his back years before Steve had met him. He pushed the car harder, he chased the man several blocks until they came to a drop when Steve hit him with Danny’s car. He jumped out of the car, with his backup weapon he got from the car. “Five-oh, get out of the car, now!” He yelled. 

The man got out of the car, his hands up. Steve heard sirens getting closer. Steve saw him, he growled at Peterson. The man that use to be Danny’s partner. Steve had his gun trained on the man, until he saw a clicker in his hand. “Listen here McGarrett, the car is rigged with a bomb. All I have to do id to push this button and then we are gone.”

Steve snickered. “I fucking dare you, why him…why Danny?”

“Because he took everything away from me, my wife left my son wont have anything to do with me….so I want him to suffer just as much as I have.”

“And how do you think that is going to work out huh?” Steve eyed the clicker.

“I kill you, it’s simple. He loves you, not me. I always wanted him to love me.”

Steve was shocked at this revelation. “What?”

“I’ve been in love with him for a very long time, and now he loves you. I can’t have that…” The man’s hands weren't shaking. Steve knew this man was going to actually do it.

Steve looked up to see HPD was surrounded them. He locked eyes with Danny. “Danno!” Steve yelled. 

“What?” Danny yelled back. “This isn't a time for a conservation Steven.”

Steve looked directly in front of the man before him and then shifted his gaze back to Danny. “I love you Danno. I really do. It’s always been real for me. Tell Grace I love her too.”

Danny had tears in his eyes, Lou and Chin were holding him back. “Steven….No…..” He wrestling with the men holding him in place. “…I love you!”

Steve watched as the man pushed the button just seconds later he charged at the man knocking him down as the blast pushed them several feet away. Steve had the man in a choke hold, squeezing the life out of him. Steve felt the man’s bone’s crushing from under his force. The man was trying to breathe, but Steve wasn’t giving up. He had blood dripping from his head on to the face of the man he was slowly killing. He refused to let go until he felt the man completely give up and stop breathing, he rolled off of the man, breathing heavily. He closed his eyes and opened them slowly. He looked up and saw Danny’s face right in front of them, he saw Danny’s lips moving but he couldn’t hear anything. He felt dizzy and slowly he faded out. 

“Steven!” Danny yelled. “Are you okay?” 

Chin looked up and got Danny moved over so the paramedics could work on Steve, and get him to the hospital. 

Danny ran his hands over his hair several times, he was wearing a hole in the floor of the waiting room. It had been five hours, 23 minutes and 45 seconds since Steve was brought in to the hospital. He ran his hand over his hair again, then his face. His brain couldn’t really comprehend what happened. His ex-partner had been the one coming after him all along? Danny looked down at his white button down shirt and realized he was covered in blood. Steve’s blood. He looked at his hands, and they were caked on in dried blood. His hands started shaking. “Shit….” He mumbled.

“Danny….why don’t you take my extra shirt okay?” Chin said as he stripped off his aloha shirt and took his tee-shirt off, handing it to Danny. 

Danny nodded and walked into the bathroom across from the waiting room. He took the shirt off and threw it in to the garbage washed his hands under the water, the blood turning the clear water red. He finally got his hands clean and looked at his face. Smears of blood all over, his breathing was shaky. He bend over the sink and washed his face and ran his hands though his hair with water several times. He was thankful for the black dress pants he had worn to work that Day. He combed his hair with his fingers and put the shirt on. He felt a little more human in that moment. He walked out of he bathroom and right back to pacing the floor. “Danny, sit down okay….you need to sit.” Kono said softly. 

Danny looked at her int he eyes. “I can’t.” His voice was horse. He started to realize his stomach didn’t feel good. “I think I need food.” Danny smiled at the memory of Steve that morning, their love making in bed early before the sun came up. Steve made breakfast and they ate it out on the lanai off their bedroom, over looking the ocean. “I ate early.”

Rachel stood up and handed him a plate of food. “Kamekona dropped this off earlier. He took Grace back to the house, she was tired.”

“She was here?” Danny asked looking at Rachel.

She smiled and nodded her head. “Yeah honey, she was here. Sit, eat.” 

Danny nodded and sat down, eating the plate of food before him. He finished most of it but he couldn’t stomach anymore. He yawned and sat back, waiting to see anyone to come and get him. He must had dozed off because he was being shaken awake, he looked up to see his Mom and Dad. “What are you guys going here?” He asked. 

“Rachel called us, said you might need us to come here. So her husband got us a flight.” Danny’s father said with a smile. “Is your friend okay?” He winked.

He was outed by Rachel to his parents. “I have no idea.” He stood up and hugged his parents. He looked around the room and found Rachel and Stan talking softly, Kono and Chin asleep. He noticed The Governor sitting with his security team around him. He looked up and saw a doctor coming towards them. “I’m looking for the next of kin for Steve McGarrett?” The young doctor said. 

“WHo are you looking for?” Denning said.

He looked down at his papers. “Danny Williams.”

“That’s me.” Danny said as he walked to where the doctor was standing. 

He nodded and guided Danny away from everyone. “Commander McGarrett has suffered a major concussion. He had a bleed on the brain but our neurologist was able to get it by not making any incisions into his head. He will make a full recovery from that. He also had a lot of shrapnel from the bomb in his back, what blew up?”

“My car.” Danny said softly. “Is he okay?”

He nodded and smiled. “Yes. I was able to remove everything, we did a MRI and a CAT SCAN and everything looks fine. We have been doing blood work every two hours and I don’t see a reason to do it again until tomorrow morning.”

Danny sighed. “Can I see him?”

The doctor frowned. “Family only right now.”

Danny stepped in closer. “He’s my boyfriend.”

The doctor smiled. “I understand, wait just a little longer. He is asleep right now and is in stable condition. I’ll send someone back soon to come and get you. If you leave, just give the nurses station your number.”

Danny shook his hand and thanked him. He turned around and faced his entire family. “He’s going to be okay, he had metal in his back from my bar and he has a concussion. He had a brain bleed but the doctor fixed that.”

“That’s fantastic news, what now?” Clara asked. 

Danny swallowed “We wait until I’m able to go back and see him.”

“We will be here with you Danny, we wont leave. I know he’s your best friend.” Eddy said giving his sons shoulder a squeeze.

Danny didn’t trust his voice so he just nodded and went back to pacing the floor. Kono and Chin were watching Danny closely. Danny knew it but didn’t care. All he needed in that moment was to see Steve walking towards him with that stupid grin, and then he would rant and yell and tell Steve what a stupid idea all of that was. He watched as Steve choked the life from the man that was trying to kill him. He had never seen Steve like that before, he had never seen that animalistic behavior come out. Sure it was hot as hell but that wasn’t the point. Steve killed someone for Danny, because of Danny. Danny saw the life slip away as Steve’s hands squeezed tighter, he can still see the veins in his arms and neck popping out. Danny stopped walking, he was sweaty and his knees were weak. He was swallowing, he knew what was coming. He was trying to prevent it. He looked around for a trash can, and ran right to one, throwing up what little amount was in his stomach. He wiped his mouth with a tissue someone handed him and cleaned his mouth with water, popping a piece of gum. 

“Okay, I cant sit here and do this.” Kono said, looking at Chin who was shaking his head. 

“What?” Danny asked as he leaned against a wall. 

“What the fuck was Steve talking about before the bomb went off?” Kono asked. 

His eyes shifted towards her. He swallowed and looked to the woman who had become his friend. He closed his eyes and hit his head on the wall. “It wasn’t suppose to happen like this.”

“Like what Danny?” Eddy asked. 

“Besides my family, and Steve just recently….” He started to laugh uncontrollably. “…..It wasn’t supposed to happen like this….we had a plan.”

“Who’s we?” Chin asked. 

“I’m……” Danny started to tell them when a voice cut him off, a voice he had been longing to hear for over twelve hours now.

“Danno..” It was weak and low.   
Danny’s head whipped around, tears falling from his his eyes. “Why are you up? You need to be in bed.”

Steve smiled and opened his arms. “It’s okay Danny, they said I can get up. And I insisted I go home, I wont die. I promise. They bleed was simple to fix, it was lazer. I’m just tired.”

Danny smiled and walked right into Steve’s open arms, where they hugged one another tightly. Danny was pretty sure he was holding Steve up, but he didn’t care. Both men were crying, when Danny pulled back a little from Steve’s embrace, still touching, still connected. “You scared me.”

Steve smirked. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know what took over me. All I know is he was a threat to you and Grace and I couldn’t have that. He needed to be eliminated.”

Danny nodded. “I understand, I do.”

Steve shook his head no. “I don’t think you do Danny, you are my entire world. When I hold you, when I touch you that’s it. There is nothing else. You are it for me Danno, you know this by now, yeah?”

Danny nodded and smiled. “Yeah babe, you are my home. You are it for me too.”

Steve gripped the back of Danny’s neck and pulled him close to him, their faces only inches apart. Danny closed the gap and the kiss started, there was nothing but them in that moment. The kissed slowly, taking their time. The taste and feel of one another bringing it all back for them, they almost lost it that day. But by some grace Steve was okay. He survived. Danny was gripping Steve’s biceps with bruising force as their tongues fought for dominance, smooth tongues gliding across one another. Lips, teeth and tongues all making it that much more sweet. Steve’s hands wondered down to Danny’s ass where he squeezed the round globes, he hoped he was leaving marks on the ass. It was his and he wasn’t going to let it go anytime soon. When they broke their kiss, they leaned into each other, foreheads pressed together, arms wrapped around one another. Stealing little kisses, neither one wanting to open their eyes. They both were crying, but the tears were starting to slow. And they knew, that there would be hell to pay from their family. Steve broke away first but kept his hand connected with Danny’s. He looked among his team and smiled weakly. “So….I’m okay.”

Kono and Chin’s mouths were wide open, while Rachel was smiling from ear to ear. Clara and Eddy were nodding their approval. “So this is my boyfriend.” Steve says. “I think you are…Familiar with him.”

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Chin asked. 

“Because it was new to us, and then this case with Peterson came up and we were trying to keep it low.” Danny said. “He’s the one I had been talking to for the last year and didn’t know.”

Kono stood up. “I’m sorry, this is stupid. We are family and you couldn’t tell us?”

“Kono wait…!” Steve called out but she was already out the door. 

“I’m with her brah, you should have told us. You should have let us in.” Chin stood up. “This would have went down differently.”

“Chin you cant say that. Do you know how much shit we get for even being a couple?” Steve asked. “I don’t know how you feel about that, and so just for a little while we wanted to be safe in our bubble.”

Chin shook his head and walked away. Denning taking his place. “So I guess you want a few days off?”

Steve smiled. “Would be nice.”

“Feel better Steve, and I’ll see you guys in a few days. Maybe till Monday. Keep me posted though, and they will come around.” Denning said shaking Steve’s hand. 

He nodded and looked at Danny. “Sorry about your car.”

“Fucker.” He mumbled. “I got your truck here, lets get you home Super Seal.” 

Steve nodded and walked out with Danny and his parents. 

 

”So I guess they are pretty mad at us.” Steve said as he laid on the bed. 

“I think so too. I didn’t think they would be mad though.” Danny commented before putting a blanket over Steve. “You took the pills they gave you?”

Steve nodded. “Yeah…” Then yawned. 

“You should sleep, I’ll make you some soup.”

Steve smiled sleepily. “I love you Danny.” He closed his eyes. 

“I love you too.” Danny leaned down and carefully kissed Steve’s forehead. 

He walked out of the room, closing the door so nothing would wake his precious SEAL. He found his parents sitting on the couch. “So it’s okay if we stay here right?” Eddy asked. “We don’t want to impose.”

Danny laughed. “You guys are fine, Steve has so much medication he doesn't even know what is going on right now.”

Clara laughed. “Why didn’t you tell us about him? He seems so great.”

Danny sat down in Steve’s chair. “He is great. I guess, I just wanted him to myself for a little while. I mean, Grace loves him to pieces. I just….I needed…..” He ran a hand through his hair. “……I just wanted love from someone that wasn’t going to use me.”

Clara nodded. “Well, he seems wonderful and I’m glad you two have each other. Do you want me to make my soup? I want to help, you should shower and rest.”

“Thank would be great Mom, thanks. There’s plenty of stuff in the kitchen, if you need help I can help. I Just…….I smell.” He laughed. 

“I’ll help, you go shower.” Eddie said. “Will your team be okay?”

Danny shrugged. “I hope so, I think they are just trying to process everything.”

Danny used the bathroom down stairs and found a pair of his pajamas in the dryer which he gladly put on, by the time he had come out of the bathroom he was towel drying his hair he had came face to face with Kono and Chin. “Hi.”

Chin smiled. “Look, we talked it over. We are pissed you guys felt the need to kd from us the nature of your relationship, however….we were also a little overwhelmed from the events that happened. We are happy for you two though, we didn’t know you were gay.”

Danny sighed and sat back down in Steve’s chair. “I’m bi, he’s gay.”

“I had a feeling about him, what about that Catherine?” Kono asked. 

Danny laughed. “She was a close friend, everyone thought they were dating…I was the only one that knew that they weren't. But I didn’t know that Steve was gay.”

Chin leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees. “Listen, Danny….we are happy for you two. We really are. We had just hoped that you two would have told us sooner.”

“We wanted something to just be ours…for once.” Steve’s voice boomed from the top of the stairs. “I’m sorry that we have deceived you…..”He slowly made his way down the stairs and stood behind Danny, placing his hands on his lovers shoulders. “…….we are always so open with everything. We have that trust and closeness that many teams do not have, but I didn’t want to share him.” Steve looked down at Danny’s head and ran his fingers through his hair. “I still don’t.” Steve smiled. “He’s my life and my everything and I would do anything to make him happy, and Gracie.”

Danny leaned back int he chair, looking at Steve upside down, wrapping his arms around the taller mans waste. “Baby, you already do. I told you we were going to do this fast, we’ve known each other for four and a half years. There is nothing I don’t know about you, and there’s nothing that I don’t love. I am happy and so is Gracie.”

Steve smiled down at Danny, lowering his body slowly and pushing his lips against Danny’s, letting his tongue slide along the other mans. Steve smiled into the kiss. “You are beautiful.”

Danny linked their hands together. “I love you.”

Steve smiled just as the door opened. “I love you too.” Steve turned around to see Grace standing before him.

“Uncle Steve, are you okay!?” She shouted.

“Ohhh baby girl, I’m okay. I’m really sore and my head hurts but I’m okay. I promise.” He pulled her close and hugged her the best he could with out bending down to much again.

She breathed a sigh of relief. “Mom said that you were okay, but I wanted to see you for myself.”

Steve looked up and saw Rachel and Stan. He smiled and waved. 

Danny stood up an was using his thumb and finger waving his hands around. “Steven….marry me.”

Steve turned around and looked at Danny. “What?”

“Marry me.”

Steve smiled and shook his head, turned his body to see Danny’s parents behind him. “Mr. Williams…..I would like to ask for your son’s hand in marriage?”

Eddy smiled. “”Of course.”

Steve smiled and turned to Grace, against what his body was telling him he bent down to the little girls level. “Gracie, I want to marry your Dad. Is it okay with you if I marry him?”

She nodded her head, tears falling from her eyes. 

Steve let tears fall from his eyes. “Gracie, I need you to tell me that you are okay with it.”

“It’s okay.” She said finally.

Steve stood up and looked over at Danny. “Just a minute babe.” Steve moved quickly to the office and opened the desk drawer. Hes smiled when the gold band rolled over to him. He smiled and picked it up. He moved back into the living room where it seemed like everyone else was there, Lou, Kamakona, Max and a few of their HPD officers they always work with. 

He stood in front of Danny and took his hands into his own. “Daniel, I love you. Will you please marry me?” 

Danny cried and pulled Steve into him. “Yes.” He whispered. 

Steve kissed him quickly and pulled back, slipping the finger on his finger. “For you.”

“Was this your Dad’s?” Danny asked. 

Steve smiled. “Yeah, I figured you can use it for now and we can buy you a new one or you can keep this one. It fits good.”

“I like it, thanks baby.”

“I can’t believe you just upstaged me by asking my father like im some chick….but I do find it adorable you asked Grace.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Seriously Danno, you are gonna complain about how I Just asked you to marry me.”

“Already acting like a married couple.” Kono teased. 

“Do I get to help plan the wedding?” Gracie asked. 

Danny opened his arms for his baby girl, he lifted her up and kissed her cheek. “Of course baby girl…”

Steve smiled. “You can help me plan the honeymoon.” He nudged the girl.”

She smiled and hugged Steve. “You need to go to bed….go….go…”

Steve laughed. “Actually I was promised some soup


End file.
